jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Godai Kuno (Continuum-32145896)
Godai Kuno (九能校長, Kunō Kōchō?) is the father Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno. He is also the principal of Furinkan High School and is determined to get all the students to have either buzz cuts (for the male students) or bowl cuts (for the female students), especially Ranma Saotome. Appearance The principal is known for his Hawaiian appearance, consisting of sunglasses, a palm tree-like topknot, Aloha shirt, lei around his neck, capri pants, and sandals. He also became heavily tanned. Principal Kuno typically uses disguises to attempt to escape, but these are easily seen because they always have a Hawaiian theme. Before going to Hawaii the principal dressed in a similar manner but in Japanese style, with a chonmage-like topknot and white ruffled collar. Personality Generally the Principal is viewed as almost completely insane, with his only wanting in life to make the lives of the Furinkan High School students as miserable as possible. He does this by introducing new rules seemingly whenever he can gain from the situation. The three years which the Principal has spent in Hawaii also seems to have changed his personality considerably and develop an almost Otaku-like obsession with Hawaiian culture. Prior to leaving, he seemed comfortable in traditional Japanese attire prior to leaving, but after returning he mostly wears a very Hawaiian outfit. Also upon returning his language becomes littered with Hawaiian Pidgin (or English words in the original Japanese). Biography Godai Kuno Hitome Kuno was an undiagnosed with clinical depression. was a businessman and seldom home to spend time with his a family. While his wife tried to occupy herself as best she could...but she started to believe that he was carrying on an affair, and unknown to him she took it out on Tatewaki and Kodachi. One day he came home early to find that she had committed ritual Seppuku. Godai went all to pieces...he started turning the operations of his business over to trustees, who have made the important decisions ever since. Hitome’s death drove him mad, and the only way he could cope was to drug himself into oblivion only he used too much of the powder and for a time he became addicted to it. He’s cured of that addiction now, but the long-term damage to his mind. He went and took on a teaching position at Furinkan high school, even contrived to become the Principle, where he took to administering a harsh form of discipline that revolved around his obsession with haircuts. He eventually went on a sabbatical before he vanished for a time. Principal Kuno Intro Having returned to Furinkan, the principal begins terrorising students (whilst dressed as a snowman) by handing out demerits for uniform infringements. He then encounters Ranma and attempts to cut his pigtail, but is quickly kicked by Ranma for his trouble. After a short lived fight, the principal's snowman costume is destroyed and his true appearance is revealed. Later that day, the Principal reveals another present for his students. This time he reveals his plans for the students, where boys get buzz cuts and girls get bowl cuts while also unveils that he has taken Akane and Ryoga captive. This ruling receives an extremely negative reaction from the students. The Principal floods the corridors and causes the students to end up in the school basement that he has turned into a tropical paradise. The Principal then uses the other teachers dressed in animal costumes and armed with barber's sheers to distract the students so that he can escape from them. Tatewaki later had his father committed before taking over Kuno industries. Category:(Continuum-32145896)